


Office Revenge

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has been shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Revenge

Grell knew Alan’s weakness. Every god had them, but Alan’s was the only one that was satisfied by a stop at Fortnum’s. All Grell had to do was set the opened tin on her desk and wait for the scent of fresh Florentine biscuits to permeate the air.

A sniff.

A peek.

It did not take long for those pretty little fingers to come sneaking, the rustle of the little paper cups being plundered was as good as a barking watchdog.

Grell was poised, her own purchase ready in her grasp. It was a fun new human invention called ‘hand-cuffs.’


End file.
